Soy Lo Prohibido II
by Usako Suyi
Summary: Hades... El amor no conoce de lazos. Pero si alguna vez me vieras, te darías cuenta de todo el amor que siento... UA Darien & Serena. Narrado por Darien.
1. Soy lo Prohibido II

_**Soy lo Prohibido…**_

Es tan chiquita…

Juro que cabe en mis manos, pero a pesar de eso, sé que ella sola tiene el poder de conquistar Imperios.

Y yo por ella mataría dragones.

La amo, la amo desde antes de saber cómo era. La amaba cuando ella no existía y sé que la voy a amar por el resto de mi vida.

Sí, sé que soy repetitivo, pero tienen que comprender que no todos los días uno es padre por primera vez.

No puedo creer que ella esté en mis brazos ahora, ¿sabrá cuánto la deseé? No lo creo, aunque parece increíble que siga durmiendo feliz en mis brazos. Porque puedo asegurarles que ella no va a volver a dormir en otro lugar, por más de que su madre diga lo contrario.

Bostezó, y mis piernas temblaron, todavía no puedo creer el efecto que produce en mí. Movió esa boquita perfecta, que es igual a la de su madre, supongo que está soñando con su primera comidita.

La habitación está a oscuras, mi amada esposa está realmente cansada. Hoy pude entender que ella me dio el más grande regalo del mundo, me hizo padre. Y jamás voy a poder devolverle tanto amor.

Y mientras soy testigo de un momento único, la primera siesta de los amores de mi vida, envuelto en la cálida combinación de sus dos perfumes. Me llueven los recuerdos.

Y soy consciente de que tengo tanto que agradecer. Porque yo la vi irse de mi lado para crear su futuro con otro hombre, pero siempre hubo una realidad, ella es mía.

Desde el primer momento que la vi, supe que ella era parte de mi corazón, miento, ella era mi corazón.

Pero mi historia no comienza así _–será que estoy muy emocionado, así que acomódense-_ empieza muchos años atrás, cuando era sólo un niño de 15 años.

Tenía esa edad cuando mis padres murieron, dejándonos solos. Seiya tenía 4 años y si para mí era muy difícil superar la muerte de mis padres, para él era peor porque era sólo un bebé.

En ese momento supe iba a hacerme cargo de él, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo y también compartiendo con él mis recuerdos. Tal vez mis padres ya no fueran parte del mundo, pero siempre serían parte de nosotros.

Tres años después logré emanciparme de mis tíos, con el dinero de los seguros de vida de mis viejos compramos una casita. Mis tíos siguieron apoyándonos, pero respetando nuestro espacio.

Nuestros vecinos eran una pareja muy amable, en especial la señora Ikuko. Ella se encargaba siempre de Seiya. No porque yo no quisiera, pero entre el estudio y el trabajo no llegaba a buscar al terremoto de mi hermano a la salida del colegio.

Pero los Tsukino lo hacían con placer, adorando pasar tiempo con Seiya. Y él amaba la libertad que tenía de ir y venir por las dos casas _–me pasé todo un fin de semana tirando una pared abajo, rompiéndome la espalda para poner una maldita puerta que conectara los dos jardines. Unos días después tuve que llamar a un albañil. La puerta se vino abajo, de esa manera descubrí que no sirvo para la construcción-_ Siempre jugando y gritando animado con Serena.

Ella era una muñequita rubia de 8 años que corría y jugaba a la par con los demás varones del grupo, y yo podía pasar horas tratando de hacer lo que ella quería _–¡Hasta dejé que me maquillara una vez!-._

Por mi parte después de terminar el secundario, decidí estudiar Licenciatura en Ciencias Políticas _–Chef era la segunda opción. Pero ni siquiera Chicho, el perro del barrio, tenía preferencia por mis delicias culinarias-. _Tres años después estaba recibido y empezando a cursar abogacía, y todo cambió.

Recuerdo a Seiya llorando mientras la policía entraba en la casa de nuestros vecinos. Mi pecho casi se destrozó, no sólo por perder al matrimonio Tsukino. Si no que no podía creer que no vería más a esa pequeña princesita, mi princesita.

Traté de consolar a mi hermano hasta que vi entre medio de la gente al matrimonio Kino con su hija Lita. Y de la mano de Lita, estaba Serena, con sus ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas, miedos y aturdida sin entender qué estaba pasando. Seiya salió corriendo de mi lado y llegó donde estaba ella. La abrazó y juntos comenzaron a llorar.

El entierro de los Tsukino fue un desfile de desagradables personajes. Lo que quedaba de familia para Serena eran sólo escorias que deseaban apoderarse de la riqueza de ella. Seiya estaba afectado, ya que quería mucho a la niña y con ella redescubrió el dolor de perder a sus padres.

Durante todo el funeral traté de permanecer fuerte para Seiya, pero en especial para Serena, sólo una vez mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Y en ellos pude ver la misma tristeza y dolor que veía en los míos.

Unos días después el albacea de los Tsukino llegó a casa con una sorprendente noticia. Me había convertido en el tutor de Serena, sus padres no podían confiar en nadie más. Ya que sospechaban que eran sus propios familiares quienes estaban atentando contra sus vidas.

Por suerte Seiya sólo escuchó la parte de que Serena viviría con nosotros, y salió corriendo por la puerta del jardín que seguía uniendo nuestras casas. Recuerdo los gritos emocionados de mi hermano tomando de las manos a Serena mientras le decía _'__Desde ahora sos nuestra. Mi hermano arregló todo, desde ahora vas a vivir con nosotros'_ y de pronto ante los ojos de ella y Seiya, me convertí en un héroe.

A partir de ahí quise ser su héroe, para siempre y por siempre.

No es necesario decirles que ella se hizo cada vez más hermosa. Mi muñequita se convirtió en una mujer tan bella, qué haría llorar de envidia a las musas de Botticelli.

Pero no todo fue fácil. Puedo recordar todavía mis nervios cuando una mañana, a sus 13 años, ella se convirtió en "señorita". ¡Qué sabía yo de esos menesteres! Podía lidiar con las poluciones nocturnas y erecciones matutinas, típicas preguntas de Seiya. ¡Pero con períodos, ovulaciones y embarazos, no!

Traté de calmar a Serena, al levantarse de la cama, había visto sangre y su miedo dio comienzo a sus gritos. Ese día entré a su habitación corriendo, sin siquiera golpear la puerta –_cosa que no volvería repetir hasta 'él día'_ _pero no quiero adelantarme_-.

Una vez explicados los grandes misterios del mundo, y luego de un muy vergonzoso momento de contarle que tendríamos que comprar apósitos femeninos. Llanto de nervios, cambiar las sábanas, dejar que Serena se bañara y vistiera. Fuimos los dos a la farmacia a comprar los implementos necesarios, para esta nueva etapa en la vida de mi princesita.

A partir de ese momento me convertí en un obsesivo con todos los datos que tenía que saber para criar a una adolescente. Por suerte conté con la ayuda de una gran ginecóloga, que hizo las cosas más fáciles para Serena y para mí.

Otro _GRAN_ momento en nuestras vidas fue la primera comprar de ropa interior femenina, para el nuevo, y todavía en estado de desarrollo, cuerpo de Serena.

Obviamente Seiya había volado a los videos juegos. Sólo en determinadas ocasiones conseguía que se cambiara de ropa, el baño era definitivamente algo desterrado por él _–por desgracia Serena y yo teníamos que sufrir las consecuencias de su rebelión contra el agua, pero de una forma u otra lográbamos mantenerlo limpio la mayor parte del tiempo_-.

Las vendedoras del local era sin duda muy atractivas y muy voluptuosas, haciendo que Serena muriera de vergüenza por entrar sola, aunque todavía más pena le daba entrar conmigo.

Igual tomamos valor y lo hicimos. Cuando terminó la "_experdición"_, volvimos a casa con el firme propósito de nunca más volver a repetirlo. _–Quién hubiese pensado que años más tarde, los dos nos insistiríamos en hacer juntos esas compras. Ahora la perdición viene exactamente después, cuando ella modela esos conjuntitos para mí. Pero otra vez me estoy adelantando a todo.-_

Las citas de Seiya empezaron cuando tenía 15 años, las chicas iban y venían en casa. Generalmente trataba de no salir las noches que lo hacía mi hermano, no me parecía bien dejar a Serena sola en la casa. Aunque un par de veces sucedió.

No voy a mentir, no era un monje. Tenía muchas amigas y muchas de ellas, no todas, resultaban buenas compañeras de cama, al menos por un tiempo. A mis 27 años tenía mucha vida por delante, no pensaba en casarme y tener hijos. No a esa edad, ni soñarlo, más sabiendo que en casa me esperaban Seiya y Serena.

Ellos eran mi prioridad, ya llegaría el momento que conociera a alguien y quisiera formar mi hogar, pero mientras tanto no. Gracias, pero no.

Un año después me di cuenta lo que pasaba.

Era viernes y había salido muy tarde del trabajo, pasadan las dos de la mañana. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas en su totalidad. Entré sin hacer mucho ruido, y pude escuchar los gritos de Serena y Seiya, lo cual me asombró.

No era que ellos no discutieran, pero jamás había escuchado a Serena tan enojada. Le recriminaba a mi hermano, recuerdo que la discusión era algo así:

_-Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, traerla a nuestra casa y casi acostarte con ella en nuestro sillón. Sabiendo que yo estoy acá. ¿Acaso no significo nada para vos? Tan poco respeto o cariño tenés por mí que podés hacerme esto.- Dijo Serena._

_-No tenés una idea de lo que hablás, no sabés nada de mí Serena, ni nada de lo que siento y…- _

Esa fue la contestación de él a ella, de golpe todo quedó en silencio, ya no pude escucharlos y eso me asustó. Subí corriendo, pero silenciosamente, cuando llegué al pasillo y me asomé, quedé mudo. Seiya tenía a Serena atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, la besaba como si quisiera comérsela, con una pasión que me resultó extraña ver. Ese día comprendí que mi hermanito ya era un hombre. Seguí estático mirando la escena, hasta que ella tímidamente respondió a las demandas de Seiya sin rechazar sus besos.

En ese momento sentí un nudo en mi estómago, estaba como perdido en el aire, incrédulo de lo que eran mis ojos testigo. Sentí dolor, angustia, traición y celos.

No podía respirar y todo me daba vueltas, no sé cómo llegué nuevamente hasta la entrada. Fingí mi llegada lo mejor posible, y cuando subí las escaleras ellos estaban enfrentados, igual de alterados que yo.

Y los tres hicimos lo que peor sabíamos hacer, fingimos que estaba todo bien.

No tardé mucho en llegar a mi cuarto, me desvestí y me tiré sobre la cama como si no pudiera permanecer más en pie.

Y lloré, no había llorado desde la muerte de mis padres, pero me sentía devastado. No sólo por dame cuenta que Serena estaba enamorada de Seiya, si no porque me había dado cuenta, que yo me había enamorado de ella.

Los próximos años pasaron como agua. Yo no era una persona muy demostrativa en público, menos con mi trabajo como político, pero era todo lo contrario en casa. Seiya a pesar de sus 18 años, y midiendo 1.80 mts, se la pasaba colgado de mí.

Serena cada vez que me veía corría a mis brazos, me abrazaba, tomaba de la mano o besaba. Todo lo que no podía hacer en la calle, según ella, pero que le gustaba hacerme.

Y ella sin saberlo me mataba.

Nunca había podido entender por qué me había enamorado de ella, pero después de descubrirlo, nunca pude negarlo otra vez.

Aunque durante todo ese tiempo seguí estando para ella siempre. Con la misma devoción que antes y soportando, sabiendo que ella lloraba por las noches cuando Seiya salía con alguna chica.

Los dos pasábamos las noches de citas mirando la tele, más de una vez había tenido que secar las lágrimas de Serena, o me había convertido en su almohada mientras se quedaba dormida sobre mi pecho al mirar películas y no sé cuantas veces tuve que llevarla dormida en mis brazos hasta su cama.

Y mientras ella soñaba y sufría por el amor que anhelaba de Seiya, yo vivía igual sufriendo por ella.

Hasta que conocí a María.

María era una mujer maravillosa, tenía 35 años más que yo, es decir 64 años. Era toda dulzura y se convirtió en un ser maravilloso para mí.

Era una mezcla de amiga/madre/esposa, me cuidaba, mimaba y retaba como si fuera su amigo/hijo/marido. Comencé a acompañarla a todos los eventos sociales que se nos presentaban, ir del brazo con ella, era como escoltar a Grace Kelly. _–A su edad parecía de unos cuarenta y largos nada más. Ni siquiera Michelle Pfeiffer podía empañar la belleza que era María.-_ Los medios no tardaron mucho en crear un romance y María estuvo feliz en dejarles creer su mentira.

Un año después, una noche terriblemente larga y llena de bebidas alcohólicas, le confesé la verdad a María. Le confesé que estaba enamorado de mi "hermanita", que sabía que sus padres habían sido asesinados y que se me partía el alma al saber que ella estaba enamorada de Seiya.

La única respuesta de María fue abrazarme y consolarme, y yo me dejé. Como lo haría a partir de ese momento muchas otras veces, siempre siendo Serena, mi principal angustia.

Una tarde, y después de planearlo mucho, tomé valor para contarle la verdad a Serena. _-Sólo lo que correspondía a sus padres, no estaba ni tan loco ni tan mamado como para confesarle que la amaba.- _Recuerdo que pasé toda la noche tratando de confortarla, no supe en qué momento de la noche decidí llevarla a la cama, sólo sé que ella había caído rendida por las lágrimas.

La desperté cuando llegamos a su cuarto, pude convencerla de que se pusiera su ropa de dormir en el baño y la esperé. _–Sí, casi se cambia delante de mío y no supe cómo logré detenerla a tiempo.- _Estaba preparado con su manta en las manos para taparla apenas saliera, como era nuestra costumbre, yo respetaba mucho su intimidad.

Serena me abrazó y volvió a llorar, la llevé hasta la cama e inmediatamente, al sentarnos, subió a mi regazo y se quedó pegada a mí. Yo sólo pude abrazarla y mecerla hasta que cayó dormida nuevamente.

En ese momento me permití respirar tranquilo, ya no cargaba más con un secreto que no era mío. Ahora podía ser sincero con ella, seguirla cuidando y amándola en silencio, sin sentir que la engañaba.

En algún momento –_después de que ella se durmiera y yo hiciera mis pseudo filosóficos razonamientos_- me quedé dormido con ella en mis brazos. Y, por primera vez en años, dormí toda la noche sin angustias ni penas, porque ella estaba a mi lado…

Los veinte cayeron en Seiya de una manera insoportable, al menos los dos primeros años. Estaba en esa segunda etapa de mierda _–Sí, la primera es la adolescencia. No existe nada más malo que eso.-_ entre adolescente y joven adulto, primero era un rebelde. A los cinco segundos un hombre serio de firmes convicciones y nuevamente un niño.

Las pasiones de Seiya eran tres, la música, las mujeres y la política. Lo último me asombró, ya que él nunca había estado atento al mundo que nos rodeaba y muchos menos a mi trabajo en el senado. Pero ese era el rumbo que mi hermano había elegido y yo no podía estar más orgulloso de él, y mucho menos, dejar de apoyar su decisión.

Así que bajo ese pretexto decidió cambiar su locación a Osaka, para estudiar en una muy famosa universidad de allí. Todo eso, sin antes pedir mi permiso, y no es que él a sus 22 años necesitara mi permiso. Pero era yo quien pagaba las universidades privadas que tanto Seiya como Serena habían elegido. Y esta era la cuarta vez que mi hermano cambiaba de orientación vocacional, yo lo había apoyado anteriormente, pero todo tenía un límite.

Y ese día encontré el mío. No sé qué fue específicamente lo que nos llevó a ese momento, tal vez los años de sacrificio por mi familia, la negativa de Seiya de terminar una carrera, sus constantes ataques por mis salidas con María o simplemente la confesión de que tal vez se sintiera atraído por Serena. ¡O Dios sabe qué!

Pero esa noche peleamos, peleamos como jamás lo habíamos hecho. Nos criticamos y nos dijimos las cosas más espantosas que podríamos habernos dicho. Yo le eché a la cara todos y cada uno de mis esfuerzos, todo lo que había perdido por hacer de él el hombre libre y feliz que era. Mientras que la única preocupación que le había dejado a él era la de si tenía que salir con una rubia o una morocha.

Por su parte él desdeñó todo lo que había hecho por él, no creo que pueda olvidar alguna vez el dolor y la amargura que nos trajeron sus palabras.

_-Yo no lo exigí, todo lo hiciste por tu propia necesidad. Y así me arrástrate a mí en tu vida. Yo podría haber tenido una familia normal, los tíos podrían haber ocupado el lugar de mis padres. Vos te quedaste con todo Darien, vos tuviste la infancia feliz en los brazos de papá y mamá. En cambio a mí me dejaste solo, vos nunca vas a entender todo lo que me robaste. Y nunca te lo voy a perdonar._

En ese instante todo se tornó rojo, nunca pedí ningún reconocimiento por haber criado a Seiya. Pero nunca esperé tanto enojo de su parte y me dolió, me hirió como nada podría haberme lastimado.

Y grité, le grité a Seiya tantas cosas que ahora no quisiera recordar. Pero la verdad es que cuando uno ama a una persona, también sabe bien cómo herirla y qué es lo que más la lastima.

Mi último grito dejó mi garganta ardiendo y mi corazón destrozado, pero Seiya necesitaba que alguna vez yo lo pusiera en su lugar.

_-Siempre hice lo mejor para vos desagradecido de mierda. No dormí, no comí, viví como un autómata durante años para que vos pudieras tener algo. Para que pudieras estudiar en esas universidades de mierda, y que eligieras qué carajo querías ser. Yo hice lo que pude, estudié en universidades públicas y me rompí el culo por vos. Nunca vuelvas a echarme en cara lo sufrida que fue tu vida, porque vos no tenés idea lo que se siente perder a tu familia y saber que sos lo único que le queda a un bebé, cuando sólo tenés 15 años. _

_»No sabés lo que se siente no poder controlar nada y de pronto tener que hacerse cargo de todo. Sí, yo no te dejé con los tíos, porque quería darte todo lo que nunca ibas a tener al lado de ellos. Yo te amé demasiado hasta para separarme de vos y que me condenen si estuve mal. Pero lo haría mil veces más, si no fueras una mierda de desagradecido…_

Mis palabras se vieron de pronto interrumpidas cuando los dos notamos la presencia de Serena. Estaba pálida y a punto de llorar. Era la primera vez que nos veía discutiendo, es más, era la primera vez que me veía a mí en ese estado.

Yo me quedé estático y Seiya aprovechó ese instante para salir corriendo llevándose a Serena con él.

Y entonces me quedé en el living de mi casa, observando los caros muebles con los que había revestido cada rincón de mi hogar. Me había esforzado tanto en la vida y había tenido recompensas por ello. Mis conocimientos en política me dieron mi primer gran trabajo como asistente personal de un importante ministro y luego mi título de abogado, me permitió sumarme a la mayor compañía de abogados de todo Japón.

Pero había sido mi puesto como Senador, lo que más orgullo me dio. Papá fue el primer Kou que llegara a la política, y yo el segundo. ¿Se sentiría él orgulloso de todo lo que había alcanzado?

Creo que esa siempre será mi duda y siempre tendré miedo de esa respuesta.

Volví a la realidad después de relajarme en el silencio. Fui a buscar a Seiya para disculparme y para exigir que él se disculpara. Supuse que estaría escondido en el cuarto de Serena, pero al llegar vi que estaba vacío, seguí hasta el cuarto de mi hermano menor y escuché su llanto.

No pude quedarme, él ya tenía quién lo consolara. Y yo deseaba que la misma persona estuviera junto a mí, pero estaba con él.

Salí de la casa pensando cuán solo estaba.

Volví como una hora y media después. Ya la perspectiva de quedarme tomando solo en un bar a mis 33 años, me parecía patética.

Además necesitaba reconciliarme con Seiya de una vez por todas, amaba a mi hermano, lo amaba de verdad. Y no podía dejar que esa discusión abriera una zanja que no pudiéramos cerrar.

La casa seguía en penumbras, nada había pasado desde el momento en que había salido _–si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría a continuación, hubiese dado la vuelta y salido silbando bajito de ahí.- _Hombre estúpido, eso es lo que fui en ese momento, o al menos eso pensé.

Me dirigí raudamente a la planta alta en busca de mi hermano, la habitación de Serena volvió a estar vacía y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Algo no estaba bien, seguí caminando y llegué a la puerta del cuarto de Seiya.

De pronto no escuchaba nada, sólo el retumbar de mi corazón aturdiendo mis oídos. Levanté la mano con el objetivo de golpear la puerta y justo cuando mi puño estaba por llamar, un suave sonido me volvió a la realidad.

Me quedé paralizado en la puerta, y nuevamente oí. La oí a ella suspirando, desprendiendo suaves gemidos de placer, la voz de Seiya se sumó prontamente y no tuve duda de lo que estaban haciendo.

Finalmente había pasado, Seiya había sucumbido al maravilloso encanto de Serena y sin dudarlo había tomado como suya la virginidad que yo tanto cuidaba. _–Y no por celos, sólo que no esperaba estar ahí ese día, o que Serena se entregara a Seiya así nomás. Siempre vi como una posibilidad que eso pasara, sólo que tal vez hubiese preferido un pequeño cortejo antes de que la llevara a la cama.-_

Bajé y quise refugiarme en mi jardín, pero ya era muy tarde, así que me encerré en la biblioteca con un buen libro. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sé que de pronto Seiya recostaba su cabeza en mis piernas y mientras me abrazaba comenzó a llorar.

_-Perdoname Darien, perdóname. Yo no quería decirte lo que te dije, soy un boludo, sólo que me enojé y… -_Seiya se derrumbó, las lágrimas ahora caían a raudales de sus ojos. Parecía tan asustado, tan perdido.

Me incliné sobre él para poder abrazarlo, a veces determinados lazos sólo podían ser reparados por una caricia, por una muestra de amor tangible.

Me sorprendí al notar que mi hermanito era tan grande, que ya no entraba en mis brazos. Y aunque no quisiera verlo, él ya era un hombre, o al menos trataba de serlo.

Lo acuné fuertemente, mientras acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos. Traté de consolar su tristeza, de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Y, por qué no, hacerle también saber que ese pequeño acto de arrepentimiento, tenía más valor que miles de disculpas sin sentido.

Estuvimos así un largo tiempo, hasta que Seiya notó que ya no sentía las piernas. Y entre risas los dos nos levantamos y nos abrazamos.

Lo mandé a cocinar, pensando cómo comportarme cuando llegara la hora de sentarnos a comer todos juntos. ¿Sería incómodo para Serena después de lo que había pasado, estar frente a nosotros? Miles de dudas me asaltaban a cada momento, mi primera vez había sido mucho tiempo atrás, con mi primera novia a los 15 años. Ya no recordaba cómo había reaccionado ella después.

Las dudas que asaltaban mi mente eran sólo por ella, tendría amigas con las cuales hablar, sabría lo importante que era la protección, qué métodos anticonceptivos podría utilizar. Qué carajo podía decirle un hombre de treinta y pico de años a una mujer recién iniciada. _–Sí, tenía ganas de cortarme las bolas y no salir más de la biblioteca, sólo al estúpido de mi hermano se le ocurría tener sexo con mi protegida, en nuestra casa y estando yo en ella. Mi hermano realmente se merecía una lobotomía con un bisturí oxidado.-_

Pero las cosas no fueron como lo hubiese planeado, en medio de mis monólogos internos mi celular sonó, María estaba internada y yo no perdí tiempo en correr a su lado. Si alguien me necesitaba en ese momento, no era la joven de la que estaba enamorado; si no la mujer que no quería mi amor, la mujer que sólo me quería por ser yo.

Volví entrada la madrugada, María me había echado del la clínica alegando que yo sabía cuál era el lugar donde tenía que estar _–Además de repetirme mil veces que no iba a morir esa noche, que no sería tan cruel de joderme lo que quedaba del día de esa forma. Sí, María hasta internada era capaz de reírse de mis desgracias y hacerme reír-._ Y aunque sonara patético, el lugar donde tenía que estar era al lado de Serena.

Golpeé la puerta de su habitación preguntándome si tal vez ella seguiría despierta. Si necesitaba de mí, después de tantos años tenía miedo de tomarme atribuciones o pensar que tenía una importancia especial para ella, y después descubrir que no era así. Realmente temblé al pensar que ella ya no necesitaba de mí.

Le llevé una flor, una rosa blanca, todavía no sé por qué lo hice, sólo sé que la vi y pensé automáticamente en ella.

Serena estaba despierta, tomé su frazada y la ayudé a cobijarse en ella mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. _–Hoy cuando recuerdo ese momento me pregunto cómo pude resistir su belleza, cómo continué respirando si ella me había robado el aliento con su pureza.- _Rápidamente ella se acomodó sobre mis piernas como lo hacía cuando necesitaba mi protección y mi cuidado, ese acto nuestro de completo egoísmo. Ella me necesitaba a mí y sólo yo podía darle lo que ella quería.

Lentamente se relajó y escondió su cara en mi cuello, mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir su calor y por un momento no pude moverme. Hasta que nuevamente todo encajó en su lugar. La acuné con cuidado, acariciando su cabello y su espalda, permitiéndole encontrar su propio refugio en mí.

_-¿Te cuidó?_ -le pregunté titubeante, notando como ella asentía con la cabeza–. _Puede que estés un poco adolorida, la primera vez para una mujer suele ser bastante incómoda._

_-Lo sé, me duele un poco. Ahora estoy mejor. -_no se apartó de mí en ningún momento y supe que no mirarme le daba fuerzas para poder hablar.

_-Es un momento muy importante, más que nada para una mujer. Hacer el amor por primera vez y más con el hombre que ama. –_ella se tensó en mis brazos y supe que iba a matar en mi hermano de alguna forma bastante violenta.

_-Él te ama desde hace mucho Serena, nunca se anima a decírtelo. Ahora voy a tener que hablar con él, tu primera vez tendría que haber sido sabiendo que él te amaba. Mañana vas a sacar turno con la ginecóloga, para que puedas hablar con una mujer, supongo que tendrás dudas y preguntas. Y estarías más cómoda con alguien de tu mismo sexo. –_María me había dicho que esas tal vez fueran las palabras que ella quisiera escuchar, pero dentro mío estaba completamente ofuscado, ¡tenía que ser yo el único con quién necesitara hablar!

_-No, quiero que hablemos los dos solos. Si a vos no te molesta. –_al escucharla no puede evitar sonreír, todo era como debía ser, y nuevamente yo volvía a ser su héroe.

Después de esa noche, Seiya volvió a Osaka y cambió de carrera. Serena se quedó junto a mí y siguió con sus estudios, a pesar de su pequeña "sugerencia" de mudarse con mi hermano _–No soy ningún boludo, si dejaba que ella se fuera con él, ninguno se hubiese recibido. Las hormonas pueden más que cualquier amenaza filial o paternal, nadie tenía que contármelo a mí.-. _

La vida fue literalmente sencilla y no podíamos estar más felices, o al menos eso es lo que todos queríamos creer. Pero la verdad fue que los dos siguientes años sólo sonreía para las cámaras y para mi familia. María había combatido el cáncer, saliendo victoriosa casi por milagro, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que la enfermedad volviera.

Yo estuve a su lado a cada momento, había visto su deterioro durante el tratamiento de quimioterapia y ahora estaba a su lado mientras resurgía como el fénix. Si bien estaba en una situación delicada, ella de a poco volvía a ser la mujer que siempre había sido.

Y sin darme cuenta tomé una decisión. Pasé todo el día recorriendo cada joyería y anticuario de la ciudad. De alguna forma extraña me sentía feliz por lo que iba a pasar. No, no feliz, ¡exultante!

Había tomado una decisión egoísta, bueno no era para tanto, pero era importante para mí. Sin pensar más que en mi felicidad y en la de María, sin anteponer los deseos o necesidades de mi hermano o Serena.

Si iba a ser egoísta, lo iba a ser por completo.

Y ahí estaba, en una de las más hermosas noches de invierno, sonriendo a la nada y mirando la casa de María. Mis manos temblaron un instante antes de que el mayordomo me invitara a entrar. _–¡Ese hombre era Alfred, si no fuera María una mujer, juraría que en esa casa vivía Batman!-_

María apreció exactos cinco minutos después de que me acomodara en el gran comedor. Ataviada en un delicado y sexy camisón negro, seguía siendo hermosa sin importar lo delicada o frágil que todavía estaba.

Me levanté y ella caminó hasta que pude encerrarla entre mis brazos. La besé suavemente en los labios y la senté sobre mis piernas, dejando que descansara sobre mi pecho.

No hablamos mucho, sólo nos quedamos disfrutando de la compañía mutua en nuestras solitarias vidas. _–No importa cuánta gente esté a tu alrededor, cuando uno siente la soledad en el alma y no puede remediarla, no le queda nada más que vivirla o sufrirla solo.- _Mis manos se deslizaron por la delicada piel de María, pude sentir como ella se estremecía con esa cálida caricia.

Nuestras bocas se rozaron en un beso de amor, no amor como en los cuentos de hadas o de esos que crean tormentas… Nuestro beso era amor, entregarse sin pedir nada a cambio, sin promesas vanas de eternidad y sueños. Sólo ese momento, sólo ella y yo. Sin mentiras, dudas, celos y sin dolor.

Nos miramos a los ojos sabiendo qué seguiría después de eso, sabiendo que ya no quedaría nada de platónico en nuestra relación después de esa noche. Tomé su mano y con emoción coloqué un delicado anillo de oro, coronado de una importante esmeralda, en su dedo anular.

La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro se grabó en mi mente y supe en ese momento que jamás la olvidaría.

Y sin esperar más, la tomé en mis brazos impidiendo de esa forma que ella agotara sus energías. La llevé a su habitación, la coloqué a sobre la cama y lentamente comencé a desnudarla, maravillándome de la belleza de su cuerpo. Todo lo que ella era estaba frente a mí y raudamente me desvestí para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

Esa noche amé a María por primera vez, uniendo mi corazón, alma, cuerpo y cerebro en comunión con otra persona.

Esa noche quedaría guardado por siempre, como un tesoro perfecto que nadie jamás podría quitarnos. Que el mundo siguiera corriendo, nosotros al fin habíamos encontrado algo de paz.

-Fuiste una basura…

María no sabía cómo hacer para no reírse mientras caminábamos al altar. Ella parecía una princesa de cuento y Serena…

Serena no podía odiar más el diseño del vestido que llevaba. El color verde petróleo era perfecto para el tono de su piel. Pero yo decidí que merecía un escarmiento, así que obligué al diseñador que le hiciera el traje de madrina más feo del mundo.

Y se lo tenía merecido, por haber negado a María hasta el mismo día de nuestra boda. ¡Qué tan difícil era entender que queríamos hacer legal nuestra relación! Como si yo fuera el primer tipo de 35 años que se casaba con una mujer que le doblaba la edad.

La ceremonia y la fiesta fue maravillosa, María resplandecía de alegría y yo no podía ser más feliz. Bailé con ella en cada oportunidad que tuve y no evité mi deber como marido de manchar su rostro con el glasé de la torta de novios.

Miles de fotos acompañaron los últimos 18 meses que vivimos juntos, miles de sueños y secretos, muchos sólo nuestros, y muchos otros compartidos con Serena. Ellas al final se habían hecho buenas amigas, tener una mujer en casa fue como encontrar un secuaz para todas sus locuras.

Serena al principio había querido viajar a Osaka con Seiya, cuando él huyó como un cobarde de mi nuevo estado civil. Pero poco a poco María la conquistó y se unieron al punto de parecer más madre e hija de lo que Serena quiso reconocer.

Sólo disfruté de ella 18 meses, no me aparté ni una sola noche de su lado, ni siquiera la noche que murió. _-Ahora que lo pienso María fue la primera persona que supo de mis miedos nocturnos, y como siempre, estuvo ahí para mí.- _Murió tranquila por la madrugada, sólo se fue, mientras yo la acariciaba, con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Nuestro anillo de compromiso y mi alianza de bodas centellaban entre nuestros dedos, al verlo entendí que nuestras vidas siempre estaría juntas.

María se iba del mundo, pero yo me quedaba para seguir viviendo una vida feliz por los dos. Por todo lo que habíamos compartido, por lo que habíamos sufrido. Y principalmente, porque en la oscuridad, dos solitarios nos habíamos encontrado para dejar de ser uno y convertirse en dos. Y sí, María ya no iba a estar más, pero yo sabía que una parte de ella se quedaba conmigo y que nunca más iba a sentirme solo.

Tomé la difícil decisión de cambiar mi apellido por el de mi difunta esposa, bueno en realidad agregué el Chiba antes de mi apellido paterno Kou. Así que todos comenzaron a llamarme así, y la verdad me gustó.

La que más problemas tenía con eso era Serena, nunca me había podido llamar por mi nombre. Y ahora con el nuevo apellido estaba totalmente perdida.

Pero ese no fue el mayor cambio, decidí que íbamos a mudarnos a la casa de María. Obviamente consulté esa decisión con Serena y supe que alejarse de su antigua casa familiar le traería mucha tristeza, pero era el momento de empezar una nueva etapa.

Y así lo hicimos, nos mudamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, para empezar una nueva vida. Y todos lo creímos así, todos disfrutamos de esa nueva oportunidad que teníamos para ser felices, cada uno a su manera.

Pero siempre juntos, enfrentando todos los problemas y siendo lo que éramos desde hacía más de 10 años, una familia.

Lástima que uno no puede predecir el futuro y nada salió como lo esperábamos…

_

* * *

___

El rincón del chivo

Mini fic super recomendado de Jenny Sol, mi gran amiga y Editora!!!!

De amor mediterráneo: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 2 7 3 1 1 2 / 1 / D e _ a m o r _ m e d i t er r a n e o

* * *

_**FELIZ 3 DE AGOSTO!!!!**_

Espero que les guste "Soy lo Prohibido II". A diferencia del primero, Darien nos cuenta su historia y como pueden observar, es un poco más largo que su antecesor. –Quién dijo que las chicas hablamos más jajajaja-

El segundo capítulo llegará pronto, tal vez a fin de mes. Así que espero que me acompañen en este guanyot, especial por el cumple de Mamo.

Pero por ahora les digo hola y chau, porque en una semana rindo mis dos últimas materias y si todo sale bien me recibo. Así que imaginen el susto que tengo encima!!!!!

Mis fics están parados unas dos semanas más, pero ya estamos trabajando en ellos y están bien encaminados. No pasará mucho para que vean la luz. Muchas saben que en dos semanitas rindo las últimas dos materias y si todo sale bien me recibo, así que ando con muchos nervios.

Les mando miles de abrazos y nos encontramos pronto!!!!

_**···Besos Suyi···**_


	2. No me doy por vencido

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO…**_

La casa de María nos dio la bienvenida, todo el servicio continuó trabajando con nosotros y rápidamente gozaron de nuevos horarios, lo cual permitía que ellos descansaran más y que yo no me volviera loco con tanta gente en la casa. _–Nos quedamos con Alfred jejeje ¡ahora yo era Batman! ¡La baticueva era mi habitación y me encantaba! Tranquilos, no necesito un psiquiatra, mis delirios son controlados y salen a la luz muy pocas veces…Bueno, sigo con la historia.-_

La vida pasó tranquila, Serena muchas noches extrañaba a Seiya o a María o a nuestra antigua casa, pero se las arreglaba. En esos momentos lloraba y yo hacía lo posible para llevarle nuevamente una sonrisa a su caricia.

Mi trabajo florecía y era cada vez más importante, ya no era un senador más. Era "El Senador" lo que a veces me rompía soberanamente las pelotas, parecía que desde la muerte de María todas las mujeres querían ver qué había aportado yo a nuestra relación. _-O en menos palabras, querían ver qué me colgaba entre las piernas.-_ Y eso desviaba la atención de mi verdadero trabajo y de mi compromiso con la Nación.

Seiya se tomó sus estudios tan seriamente, que prácticamente terminó su carrera en menos de lo que se tarda en leer y escribir correctamente "_". _Así que para festejar y honrar sus logros, conseguí que empezara a trabajar junto a mí y a mi grupo dentro del Senado.

Y para hacerlo bien, decidí darle la nueva noticia el día de su cumpleaños. Puedo jurar que la comida y las bebidas alcohólicas, esa noche corrieron como agua de la grifo, ninguno de los invitados puso en dudas que las fiestas en la casa Chiba eran de las mejores.

Pero al llegar la madrugada, cuando todos se retiraron a dormir, yo no pude hacerlo. Esa noche algo cambiaba, no me pregunten por qué me sentía así, pero esa noche algo dentro mío se inquietó. _–Sí, sólo me faltaban las cartas y la bola de cristal para adivinar el futuro.- _Pero sabía que sin importar qué fuese lo que iba a pasar, las cosas no iban a terminar del todo bien.

Unos veinte días después no podía parar de sentirme raro. Seiya estaba trabajando conmigo a diario, pero no era él quién me inquietaba. Era Serena, cada día que pasaba yo la notaba diferente, tal vez era pura imaginación mía, pero ella no estaba igual.

Había mañanas que se despertaba y el mundo completo brillaba en sus ojos, era tal esa expresión que yo no podía más que admirarla como un loco enamorado. Ellos escondían algo, reflejaban algo que no podía describirse con palabras. _–Como para que se den una idea era como contemplar la imagen de "La Creación" en la Capilla Sixtina, saber que ese simple gesto contiene todos los simbolismos y secretos de Dios, la vida y la muerte. Es como presenciar algo íntimo, puro y único.-_ Otros días, en sus ojos se reflejaba dudas y muchas otras veces, su mirada estaba tan fuera de mi alcance.

Tal vez esa era la única verdad, ella estaba fuera de mi alcance y sólo en esos momentos yo aceptaba la realidad.

Muchas noches mientras nos quedábamos a solas, los dos hablábamos de nuestras vidas, de los objetivos que ambos queríamos alcanzar. Nunca hablamos de nuestras expectativas de vida a nivel humano, o a nivel del amor. Ninguno mencionaba que deseaba tener tantos hijos, formar una familia, ser padres, nada de eso parecía tener importancia.

Un día le pregunté por qué con Seiya nunca hablaban de mudarse y ella sólo respondió:

-Porque éste es nuestro hogar, donde estás vos Kou. No creo que alguna vez pueda ser capaz de dejarte.-

Eso fue todo, después de ese frase Serena se levantó del sillón donde mirábamos una película y se fue a la cocina. Cuando volvió con más comida y bebida, me di cuenta que ella ya había dado por finalizado el tema y no pensaba agregar nada más, tal vez había sentido como yo.

Algunos temas, sólo desnudaban el alma más de lo que estábamos preparados para mostrar.

La prensa estuvo muy pendiente de nosotros por bastante tiempo. No sé si era porque llamábamos la atención, o si nadie tenía nada mejor que leer, pero empezamos a dar notas sobre el lugar que ocupábamos dentro de la política. Seiya y yo, obviamente, Serena era sólo una muñequita preciosa que atraía a los fotógrafos y a los reporteros. Todos morían por ella, así fue que pasó a posar para todas las fotos y todos quisieron saber de su vida.

Después de esas locas semanas todo volvió a calmarse, pero yo seguía notando algo raro en Serena. Lo comenté varias veces con Seiya, pero él no parecía notar nada, sólo que su novia madrugaba más que nunca y con eso ya no la veía por las mañanas.

Rápidamente Seiya continuaba la conversación como si nada hubiese pasado, como si en vez de hablar sobre lo rara que estaba su novia, lo hiciéramos sobre el tiempo.

Entendía que mi hermano estuviera muy ocupado con su nuevo empleo y sus nuevas obligaciones. Pero no podía entender que se desvinculara tanto de su pareja, si yo podía ver que algo pasaba, ¿cómo él no?

Serena nos ignoró a los dos durante quince días completos, y mucho más esa mañana. Cuando se despertó le tenía preparado una gran desayuno, con todo lo que a ella le gustaba _–hoy todavía, el 30 de junio me sigo levantando por la madrugada para agasajarla, y muchas veces termino haciendo de ella mi plato, ¡Dios, cómo me gusta desayunar!.-_

No probó bocado hasta que yo, algo deprimido por haber pasado casi tres horas cocinando para ella, se lo hice notar. Pico un poco de aquí otro poco de allá, pero nada verdaderamente importante. Traté de hablarle de asuntos sin sentido, dije cosas absolutamente estúpidas y otras que me hicieron pasar mucha vergüenza, pero ella no lo notó.

Me acerqué, acaricié su rostro dejando mi mano sobre su delicada mejilla y finalmente logré que me mirara.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Y no vuelvas a decirme que nada porque ya no te creo.

Apoyó su mano sombre la mía como queriendo mantener mi caricia, como si la consolara. –Es algo que ni yo misma puedo explicármelo, todavía no puedo hablar de eso, dame tiempo ¿sí? De todas maneras gracias por ser vos Ko… Chiba. -dijo riendo por casi llamarme por mi viejo apellido.

-Si estás en problemas o necesitás algo no dudes en decírmelo._ -_respondí dándome cuenta que ella se sobresaltaba por mis palabras.

-No creo que esté en problemas, sólo…

-No digas nada más, lástima que no tengas apetito, estoy desde las seis despierto y cocinando. Por suerte mi hermano no va a tardar en despertarse y tooodo esto va a desaparecer.

Serena rió de mis tonterías un rato más, hasta que Seiya bajó a desayunar y ella tuvo que salir corriendo asqueada por la cantidad de perfume que su novio se había puesto. A decir verdad, el olor era tan fuerte que quedé toda la tarde con el olor impregnado a mi nariz.

El día fue transcurriendo normalmente, mi trabajo acaparó el noventa por ciento de mis pensamientos, pero el resto estaba en Serena, lo extraño que había sido últimamente su comportamiento, en como parecía más y más preocupada cada día.

Pero sobre todo el comportamiento de esa mañana, su falta de apetito y la repentina repugnancia al fuerte perfume de Seiya.

De golpe me quedé sin aire en los pulmones, estaba embarazada. No había otra explicación para todos sus cambios y para la angustia que había visto reflejada en su mirada cuando me había pedido tiempo para entender ella primero lo que pasaba.

No había otra respuesta lógica y yo me sentí… Anonadado, perplejo, fuera de mí, como si no pudiera aceptar que esa era la realidad. Porque tranquilamente podía ser la realidad, ¿y estaba yo preparado para eso?

No, la verdad era que no.

Y como el sesenta por ciento de los padres de hijas jóvenes embarazadas, no sabía qué iba a pasar.

Esos pensamientos siguieron rodando por mi mente, aunque tuve que dejarlos más de una vez de lado para concentrarme en qué hacía en mi propio trabajo. Cada vez que tenía un segundo libre trataba de comunicarme con ella, pero era imposible.

Seiya seguía como si nada enterrado bajo pilas y pilas de tratados internacionales y nuevas leyes a analizar. Cada vez que lo veía le preguntaba por Serena, pero él me decía que seguramente ella estaría divirtiéndose con sus amigas, que no me acelerara, que ellas sabía exactamente a qué hora tenía que estar en su restaurante favorito para su festejo de cumpleaños.

Pero Serena nunca llegó, la furia de Seiya fue creciendo a medida que pasaban los minutos, y mis nervios crecían a la par. Nuevamente me pregunté cómo podía ser que mi hermano estuviera más enojado que preocupado por su novia. Yo no podía dejar de pensar que algo le había pasado, eso sumado a mis revelaciones del día, no dejaban de intranquilizarme. ¿Dónde estaba, algo le habría pasado, por qué no contestaba su celular?

Ya era medianoche cuando una ambulancia entró por el camino principal de la casa, yo estaba sentado en la oscuridad del living cuando la vi acceder hasta la puerta.

Lentamente Serena entró, pálida, su rostro reflejaba todas sus verdaderas emociones, se veía igual de perdida que el día en que enterramos a sus padres, estaba tan agobiada, como si no pudiera entender nada de lo que sucedía.

Seiya no había calmado su furia ni en lo más mínimo y cuando la vio no tardó ni un segundo en gritarle de todo, menos linda; y retirarse a su cuarto, haciéndole saber que no era bienvenida a acompañarlo.

Me quedé sorprendido por un segundo, yo no había creado un hermano egoísta y grosero, por lo tanto no iba a permitir que eso quedara así. Pero cuando volví a ver el rostro de Serena, supe que mi hermano podía irse literalmente a la mierda esa noche, Serena me necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sin que se diera cuenta caminé hasta su lado, envolví su cintura con uno de mis brazos hasta estrecharla lo más posible contra mi pecho, y así la llevé lentamente hasta el living. La acomodé entre mis brazos y de a poco noté como ella comenzaba a llorar.

-Estoy embarazada. –me dijo, mis sospechas eran ciertas después de todo, pero no puede evitar que mi cuerpo se tensara con esa afirmación. _–Cuando tus peores temores se confirman, uno no puede saber cómo va a reaccionar.-_

Sólo miraba sus ojos, tan grandes y expresivos, aún en la penumbra podía verlos. El miedo, las dudas, la angustia, la soledad de ella y sumado a mis propias inquietudes, porque sin darnos cuenta, lo dos estábamos sufriendo de la misma manera. Ella esperaba ver algo en mí, lo supe cuando sus ojos me escudriñaron con tanta fuerza. Ella esperaba ver mi desaprobación, mi censura y decepción; pero la verdad que la única emoción fuerte que me recorría y que era absolutamente mía era la envidia.

Fueron instantes, puedo jurarlo y recordar, cuánto envidiaba a mi hermano, su simiente crecía profundamente dentro de la mujer que yo amaba. Entonces vi a pequeños niños que serían la luz de mi vida correr por los grandes pasillos de nuestra casa, todos de cabellos oscuros y grandes ojos azules. Todos tan parecidos a mí, pero nunca míos, en ese momento comprendí que iba a vivir siempre de sueños. Porque lo único que me pertenecía era eso, la realidad era de Seiya y yo me quedaría con las sobras.

Amaría a cada pequeño hijo que Serena y mi hermano tuvieran, y no me avergonzaba decir que los amaría por ella, porque sería una prolongación de ella. –_Sí, mi destino era una mierda y no pintaba con mejorar.-_

Pero ese instante pasó y me di cuenta que no era yo quien necesitaba consuelo. No, era mi princesita, la mujer que amaba la que necesitaba de mí como siempre lo había hecho y yo sin importar cómo iba a mantenerme a su lado.

La abracé fuertemente y meciéndola, reconfortándola con mi calor, susurrándole palabras de cariño. Amándola sin palabras, haciéndole saber que pasara lo que pasara yo estaba ahí como siempre y dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran mi ropa.

Así nos quedamos toda la noche, en la penumbra del living, hablando de todo lo que había estado pasando y de cuándo yo había empezado a sospechar. De qué planes podía hacer de ahora en más, de qué iba a hacer, y de cómo decírselo a Seiya.

Y lo hicimos por la mañana, sin ninguna preparación previa, directamente y sin demorarlo más. _–Definitivamente, el mejor momento kodak que guardaré en mi memoria, la cara de mi hermano menor no tenía precio.- _

Como era de esperar él permaneció atónito unos cuarenta minutos y luego de a poco pudo volver a subirse al mundo. Ahí fue donde decidí dejarlos solos por el resto de la mañana, para que tuvieran tiempo de decidir qué hacer. Cuando volví les hice la gran pregunta:¿van a seguir adelante o van a terminar el embarazo?

La respuesta fue firme y segura por parte de los dos, "Sí vamos a tenerlo".

A partir de ahí las cosas no pararon de sorprenderme, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba parado frente a un juez de paz siendo testigo de la boda de mi hermano y Serena. Los medios empezaron a perseguirnos preguntando cosas acerca de nosotros, creando las más disparatadas historias de amor y jurando que desde niños ellos estaban comprometidos. Y no era para menos, la joven y única heredera Tsukino se casaba con uno de los más prometedores futuros políticos de la nación.

Por suerte ninguno sospechó la verdad, ¡SE CASABAN DE APURO!, pero esas palabras nunca saldrían a la luz, Serena había hecho hasta lo imposible para que nadie supiera que estaba embarazada. Sumado a la gran movida de prensa realizada por el partido conservador al que pertenecíamos, y voilà, nada raro pasó por aquí.

Pero la verdad es que yo estaba en contra, sabía que nada bueno saldría de un matrimonio unido a la fuerza, un matrimonio tenía que ser formado por lazos únicos. Las dos personas tenían que elegirse más allá de todo, sin importar la llegada de un hijo o no, tenían que amarse sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos y no imponerse uno al otro "por el bien" del niño que estaba por en camino. _–Y no es que esté en contra de la gente que lo hace, yo no lo haría, para mí tiene que haber algo más. Pero yo sabía que en este caso, lo único que haría el matrimonio, era sembrar discordia.-_

Y las peleas no tardaron en llegar, ninguno de los dos estaba feliz con ellas, y ninguno quería pelear. Pero la verdad era que cuando las cosas son impuestas, como en el caso de ellos, es más difícil hacerlas con rebosante placer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Serena y Seiya pasaron más horas dentro de su habitación peleando, que haciendo el amor.

Y dos semanas después la tragedia aconteció.

La noche anterior Seiya y yo nos tomamos la tarde para hablar, las peleas entre él y Serena se habían empezado a hacer cada vez más frecuentes y yo estaba cansado de estar en medio de todo.

Seiya fue sincero y al menos por una vez, habló seriamente conmigo. Ellos no estaban en las mejores condiciones como pareja, si bien ambos amaban al pequeño que Serena llevaba en su vientre, el matrimonio no había sido la mejor opción. _–Ergo, hay que escuchar más a Papá, o sea yo, cuando hablo. No lo hago sólo porque me gusta el sonido de mi voz, que es preciosa, sino porque algo aprendí en mis 37 añitos de edad.-_

Seiya habló y habló durante horas, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya eran pasadas las horas de comer. Pero al menos algo había quedado seguro, tanto mi pequeño hermano y mi protegida, ambos eran infelices estando casados. "El sexo no tiene nada que ver con todas nuestras peleas Dar, no nos dan las manos para arrancarnos la ropa" esas eran las exactas palabras que supuestamente me tenían que traer "paz", aunque no hicieran más que volverme loco. Según mi hermano el amor y el cariño que se tenían los dos, al igual que la pasión estaban intactos, pero era el matrimonio lo que arruinaba todo.

ESE AMOR DEL QUE ESTABAN HECHAS LAS PROMESAS ETERNAS, ya ninguno de los dos lo sentía, lo de ellos no era para toda la vida y por desgracia ambos los sabían. Y he ahí la madre de todas las desgracias en su matrimonio.

Llegamos a la casa y sin parar para cambiarnos o asearnos, corrimos al comedor. Serena ya no estaba, ella había estado esperándonos por más de una hora antes de decidir que ninguno de los dos iba a presentarse para cenar. Comió sola, y ordenó que todos los empleados de la casa se retiraran, también para ellos había pasado la hora de volver a sus hogares.

Sólo "Alfred" se había quedado y explicado la situación, nos calentó algo de comida mientras nos contaba cómo las emociones de la Sra. Serena habían cambiado, de la preocupación absoluta llamando a todos los teléfonos de ambos hombres. Hasta la total decepción al ver que ninguno pensaba atender sus llamados, mucho menos dignarse a comunicarle que no irían a cenar.

Despedí hasta el día siguiente a mi hombre de confianza y le di el pésame a mi hermano, él tenía que ir a enfrentarse a su mujer. Los dos rieron, aunque Alfred antes de irse mencionó que la Señora no había tenido un buen día y lo había pasado casi todo reposando.

Seiya asintió y dijo algo sobre lo exagerada que siempre era su novia, pero ahora que era una mujer embarazada, tal vez tendría que tenerle algo más de paciencia.

Pero si fue así, no lo noté, no pasaron más de unos minutos cuando los dos niños de la casa empezaron a los gritos. La verdad sea dicha, Serena tenía razón, habíamos salido a las cuatro de la tarde del trabajo y para que nadie nos encontrara apagamos los celulares. Sin darnos cuenta que de esa forma tampoco ella podía localizarnos, además de llegar a las once de la noche a la casa, cuando generalmente comíamos a las nueve.

Esa noche me fui a dormir con una extraña sensación, Alfred había mencionado los malestares de Serena y las mucamas también unos días antes, todos estaban seguros que era parte del mismo embarazo y sus horribles primeros tres meses. Pero yo sabía de las peleas entre los dos tortolitos, ocurrían siempre después de que se fuera el personal de la casa. Y no podía dejar de preguntarme si eso también podría estar afectándola.

Sin más cerré todas las ventanas de mi habitación, coloqué las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo negro contra las mismas, y cuando estuve seguro que ni una sola luz perturbaba la oscuridad de mi cuarto, finalmente me pude acostar a dormir.

Decidí tomarme esa mañana para atender algunos asuntos privados y falté al trabajo, salí de mi cuarto cuando el primer grito de Serena se escuchó. _–Recuerdo que al escucharlo me estremecí y todavía hoy cuando lo recuerdo sigo teniendo la misma sensación.-_

Entré a la habitación de Serena pero no estaba en la cama, sólo vi una mancha roja que se destacaba en medio de las sábanas blancas. Entré al baño sin pedirle permiso y la vi entada en el inodoro, sin saber qué hacer, puede ver que parte de su ropa interior también estaba manchada de sangre, mucho más de la que había en la sábana y ahí todo me cerró.

Salí corriendo del baño y llamé a una ambulancia, Serena estaba teniendo un aborto natural. Y no había nada más que pudiera hacer yo para ayudarla, sólo estar junto a ella y prepararla para el traslado.

Agarré algo de su ropa y volví al baño. Con mucho cuidado me agaché a su lado y le acaricié su bello rostro, ese día sólo reflejaba temor, no por ella, sino por su bebé. La ayudé a cambiarse de ropa, lo hice sin mirarla ni una sola vez, quería preservar su intimidad y su pudor lo más posible. Pero ella ni lo notó, todos los movimientos que hacía, eran porque yo se los pedía.

Serena estaba como perdida en la nada.

Cuando al fin la tuve casi vestida le hice una pequeña compresa de algodón para que utilizara como "toallita femenina". Después de un par de pedidos de mi parte, ella finalmente se levantó lentamente y me ayudó a terminar de vestirse.

La alcé en mis brazos y la llevé hasta la entrada de nuestra casa, la ambulancia ya había llegado. Ella recién reaccionó al notar el pinchazo que le dieron, pero su lucidez no duró mucho más. El sedante hizo efecto rápidamente, se durmió tomada de mi mano, mientras yo con desesperación intentaba encontrar a mi hermano.

Serena despertó unas seis horas después, los médicos ya habían terminado todos sus estudios y la habían "limpiado". Así de fácil, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero así es la naturaleza. Tal vez habían motivos por los cuales el embarazo no debía continuar y miles de boludeces más que nos dijeron los doctores, pero la pregunta era ¿cómo se lo diría a Serena?

Seiya seguía mirando una pared mientras yo corría con todo el papeleo y buscaba a los médicos por todo el hospital. Pero era lo mejor, en cuanto había llegado desde el trabajo sus nervios no hicieron más que joder a todos los que estaban cerca de él.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que logré calmarlo y pudo entender que no había nada que hacer para detener la pérdida.

Pero no había vuelto a reaccionar, me acerqué a él luego de que una enfermera me avisara que el efecto de los sedantes ya estaban pasando y Serena en cualquier momento despertaría.

Puse mi mano en su cabeza y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos. -Tenés que levantarte, Serena está por despertar y te necesita fuerte.- le dije mientras veía la angustia reflejada en él. –Tu apoyo soy yo, pero Serena necesita que al menos ahora, seas vos con quien comparta su dolor.-

Seiya tomó aliento y fue hasta donde estaba ella. Yo me quedé en el pasillo mirando el techo, pensado en cuánto nos cambiaría esta pequeña pérdida, cómo podíamos ser el apoyo que Serena necesitaba cuando ninguno de los dos jamás podría entender lo que siente una mujer en una situación como esa.

Me levanté, no ayudaba para nada que me quedara sentado en medio de mis turbulentos y pesimista pensamientos. Avisé a una de las enfermeras que salía a buscar algo de ropa para mi hermano y para su esposa, pero que recién volvería por la mañana, así ellos podían disfrutar de algo de privacidad.

Apenas comenzó el horario de visitas el día siguiente, llegué al cuarto de Serena. Seiya aprovechó la hotelería del lugar y se duchó antes de cambiarse. Serena siguió durmiendo un rato más y yo me dediqué a mirarla. Parecía tan frágil y pálida, el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las persianas, en ese momento pensé que era el mismo astro rey quien exigía verla y como el más humilde siervo, se arrastraba para llegar a ella. Para saber si su más bella y adoraba criatura estaba bien, él al igual que yo queríamos cubrir con calidez el frío que sentía el alma de Serena.

-Estás lejos y ayer no estuviste conmigo, eso no es justo. –Me dijo mirándome con una extraña dulzura.

-Quise darte tiempo para estar a solas con mi hermano, y darte tiempo para que te recuperaras de todos los calmantes que te habían dado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero ninguna cayó. –No sé cómo sentirme, por un lado estoy triste, por otro me siento mejor pensando que al menos fue ahora cuando todavía no pude sentirlo. Creo que si hubiera sido más adelante en el embarazo, no habría podido recuperarme nunca. No sé qué pensar, sentir o hacer, ayer pensaba que era una mala broma. Pero no, esto es la realidad y la verdad es que perdimos nuestro bebé. Y no sé, no sé por qué.

Me levanté rápido para poder abrazarla y ella me esperó con los brazos abiertos, no me había dado cuenta de que ella necesitaba eso. Pero una vez que la estreché junto a mí no la solté hasta casi el momento que le dieron el alta.

Volvimos a casa, Seiya pasó una semana completa encerrado junto a Serena en la habitación que ambos compartían, pero de pronto vi que hermano empezó a parecer un zombi y a llorar por los rincones. Ahí me di cuenta que tanto Serena como él se estaban encerrando en un ciclo vicioso de depresión y tristeza.

Tomé una decisión que podía traerme más de un problema, pero lo hice buscando lo mejor para los dos. Me habían ofrecido ir a Moscú a trabajar, aprendiendo un poco de política y cómo trabajaba el Congreso de otro país, pero decliné la invitación a favor de mi hermano. Cuando sus credenciales y progresos llegaron a mi contacto, no perdió tiempo en reclamar la presencia de él.

Así fue que Seiya, después de mucho trabajo de parte de Serena y mía, decidió irse esos dos meses.

La primer semana sin él en casa fue tranquila, a pesar que yo vivía pendiente de las necesidades de Serena, me di cuenta que ella también necesitaba de tiempo para estar sola y replantearse cómo recuperarse.

De alguna manera supe que ese día iba a ser especial, apenas me desperté no puede evitar sonreír, se sentía en el aire, había algo que lo hacía único. Yo me sentía diferente, me sentía energizado esperando por eso increíblemente apasionante que parecía traer el nuevo día, además que desperté sintiendo las necesidades de mi cuerpo. Sí, últimamente cada vez que miraba al sur de mi anatomía, una interesante tienda de campaña sobresalía entre las sábanas negras de seda.

Me sentí tentado y por un momento pensé en satisfacerme a mí mismo, pero me encontraba demasiado inspirado para desperdiciar esa carga yo solito. _–Estaba muy excitado, soy un hombre pasional que disfruta de hacer el amor, mucho. Vuelvo a aclarar, lo disfruto mucho y hago que mi acompañante lo disfrute también. Si fuera para mí solo, podría arreglarme por mis propios medio. Pero hay algo que me encanta hacer de a dos, y eso precisamente es hacer el amor.-_

Me levanté, desayuné algo liviano ya que hacía mucho calor y me fui a cuidar mi jardín, les había dado el día libre a mis empleados porque quería estar tranquilo para dedicarme a cuidar de mis plantas. Además no podía acostumbrarme a tener tanta gente dando vueltas mientras trataba de hacer mi vida normal.

Trabajé podando, segando, revolviendo la tierra, buscando yuyos y otras plantas que afectaran la belleza de mi colorido jardín, para después eliminarlas del mismo. Me saqué la remera, dejando mi torso al desnudo, disfrutando de los rayos del sol sobre mi piel, podía hacerlo tranquilamente, ninguna de mis empleadas estaban y yo tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Una hora después me sentí observado, pero cuando busqué no encontré a nadie mirando.

Volví a trabajar y nuevamente el sentimiento de ser observado por la espalda me atacó, decidí no prestar atención, la única persona que estaba en la casa era Serena y no creía que fuera ella. Cuando terminé de fertilizar y colocar el hierro donde más se necesitaba decidí que ya era hora de volver a la casa y a la sombra. Definitivamente necesitaba vacaciones URGENTE, podía imaginarme desnudo tomando sol en alguna playa desierta en el Índico, disfrutando de la libertad de tener mi propia villa y vivir quince días para mí mismo. Imaginé llevarme a alguna "amiga" y entregarnos así a una paradisíaca orgía de placer. Nada más que tener sexo y descansar, comer y volver a hacerlo.

No puede evitar sentir que una parte de mí se tensaba al pensar en mis libidinosos planes, realmente necesitaba una mujer, pero de pronto mi mente quedó en blanco…

La vi mirando el éter, estaba casi desnuda, vestía una de mis camisas viejas. Los rayos del sol caían sobre ella dejándome ver a través de la tela, revelando su delicioso cuerpo. Haciendo que mis entrañas se contrajeran y que la sangre de mi cuerpo se dirigiera de nuevo a un solo lugar. ¡Dios! Que se fueran mis "amigas" de mi cabeza, la quería a ella, la quería sobre la arena blanca desnuda, la quería para mí y no podía tenerla. Era la esposa de mi hermano.

Eso me mató y mi cuerpo cedió un poco relajándose, pero lo que realmente me desarmó fueron las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos.

-¿Qué hacés desvestida por la casa?- le pregunté extrañado, ella jamás deambulaba por la casa ligera de ropa. Al ver que no reaccionaba y que su rostro seguía triste seguí hablando, tratando de hacerla reír. -Mmm... A ver desde distinto ángulo. ¿Qué hacés durmiendo con una camisa mía?

-¿Tu camisa? No ésta es de Seiya.- respondió ella, pero yo notaba que había algo más en su mirada, en especial en su forma de mirarme. Algo que removía dentro mío todo el amor que sentía por ella. –¿Realmente me ves como si fuera tu hija?-

-Jamás, de dónde sacaste eso.- le pregunté totalmente perdido, pero ella no parecía muy pendiente de mis preguntas, más bien estaba como encerrada en sí.

Lo único que ella hizo fue señalar con un dedo la revista que sostenía en la mano. Solté un improperio y Serena se sobresaltó, no era común en mí y empecé a hablar atropelladamente. -Yo no dije eso Serena, tendrías que saber que yo no te veo así. Yo... Yo...-

-¿Vos cómo me ves?, necesito saberlo. Por favor, la verdad. Jamás nos mentimos, no lo hagas ahora.-

Me desplomé en el sillón y ella se sentó junto a mí, con las manos tapé mis ojos tratando de pensar qué podía hacer para salir de esa situación, pero sabiendo que no podía. Me desesperaba saber que con mis próximas palabras la perdería para siempre.

Mi amor por ella la alejaría de mi lado.

-Después de esto, no creo que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Pero nunca te mentí y no voy a hacerlo. Serena, yo te veo como estás ahora, increíblemente hermosa. Sin necesidad de una gota de maquillaje, o sin el más caro de los vestido. Mi cuerpo completo sabe que debajo de mi camisa estás desnuda, puedo ver el contorno de tus senos y tus pezones están empujando la seda. No me permito preguntarme si llevás una tanguita, porque mi cuerpo está tan duro por vos que si sé que no llevás nada, no sé si pueda contenerme. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro de que no te veo como una hija?-

Ella fue más rápida que la misma luz, porque antes que pudiera respirar, Serena estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, devorando mi boca. Y yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla, ella sabía al más grande de mis pecados y no me importaba. La necesitaba y ella me hizo saber que se sentía urgida al igual que yo.

Por un instante estuve a punto de detenerla, pero entre vivir toda una vida sin ella, sintiendo que mi alma se desgarraba por un amor platónico y no correspondido. O ir al infierno por un solo momento de felicidad entre sus brazos, elegí por segunda vez en mi vida ser egoísta y entregarme al más hermoso de los pecados.

Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda, mientras reclamaba más y más de sus labios. Mientras sentía la calidez de su boca y la obligaba a responder los reclamos de mi lengua sobre la suya. No puede evitar gemir cuando ella recorrió el interior de mi boca con su deliciosa lengua.

Todos mis sentidos estaban completamente excitados y al parecer ella estaba igual que yo, buscando el placer frotando su cuerpo al mío, con un ritmo que intentaba hacerme perderme dentro de ella. Mi sexo reaccionó violentamente, estaba duro y listo, pero no era el momento para que hiciera su aparición, traté de controlarme y volví a ella.

Seguí recorriendo su cuerpo sintiendo como ella se estremecía con cada caricia, cuando llegué a sus suaves muslos volví a recorrer el mismo camino, pero esta vez mis manos se deslizaron dentro de su ropa y para mi más grande placer. Ella no llevaba nada más que mi camisa y su dorada piel.

Separé mis labios de los de ella, la miré y supe que mi mirada era igual de brillante y desbordante de lujuria que la suya.

-Tenemos que parar Serena, si no voy a terminar haciéndote el amor acá.- Le dije antes de volver a atacar su boca.

Ella volvió a jugar con mi nuca, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, aferrándose con más fuerza a mí, intensificando cada roce que hacían nuestros cuerpos, llevándome con su pasión a terrenos que nunca antes había soñado llegar. Se separó lo justo de mí y mirándome a los ojos pronunció mi nombre por primera vez. –Darien.-

Me estremecí de placer al escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, nunca había notado lo sexy que podía ser su voz al llamarme, parecía que me rogaba y me exigía al mismo tiempo. Todo parecía estar cargado de tensión y sus próximas palabas bastaron para crear el infierno. –Quiero hacerte el amor.-

Volaron los botones de la camisa que vestía, rió y ante la mirada sorprendida de ella le recordé que yo tenía derecho a romperla ya que era mía. Observé su cuerpo desnudo, tratando de convencerme de que ella era real, de que no despertaría si me atrevía a tocarla. Lentamente mi mano se acercó a su desnudez, apenas deslicé uno de mis dedos por encima de su piel, fue una caricia más ligera que el roce de una mariposa, pero hizo que su cuerpo temblara y que yo quisiera rendir tributo a tamaña belleza.

Con la yema de mis dedos rocé sus pechos, delineando esos voluptuosos senos, logrando que ella temblara y a su vez temblara yo por tratar de controlarme. La quería poseer entera, quería marcarla para que siempre que hiciera el amor recordara el placer que yo le daba en ese momento.

Quería que recordara cada toque, cada caricia y el placer que sólo yo podía causarle, para que supiera que no importaba con quién estuviera en la cama, una y otra vez ella volvería a esa mañana y volvería a mí. Como yo estaría atado a ella perpetuamente, como yo compararía a cada amante con ella; sabiendo que yo sí evocaría esa mañana una y otra vez, y sólo así conseguiría mi propio placer.

Ella volvió a gemir ni nombre pidiéndome más, no pude evitar sonreír y darle lo que quería. Tomé firmemente sus senos entre mis manos, me deleité al sentirlos colmar en ellas, eran tan hermosos y de la talla justa para mí. Acaricié con mis pulgares sus rosados pezones haciendo que irguieran y logrando que Serena jadeara de placer.

Sonreí con maldad cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, ella estaba más que lista para que la tumbara en el sillón y la hiciera mía, pero quería jugar un poco más con ella y por qué no, jugar conmigo. Me incliné unos centímetros hasta su pecho y sin perder un segundo lamí rápidamente sus pezones, logrando que ella soltara otro _Darien _cargado de erotismo que hizo hervir la sangre en mis venas.

Comencé a saborear concienzudamente uno de sus pechos mientras ella volvió sus manos a mi nuca, presionándome contra su seno mientras su cuerpo desnudo se mecía contra mi torso. Mientras sus caderas presionaban hacia abajo contra mi pelvis, rozando su delicado centro contra la dureza de mi miembro, que seguía cautivo dentro de mi pantalón. Rogando por ser liberado y más que nada, por ser utilizado.

Una de las manos de Serena dejó mi nuca para recorrer mi pecho, era la primera vez que ella se daba permiso para tocarme, y aunque yo seguí concentrado en darle placer a sus senos, le facilité un poco las cosas para que siguiera con su reconocimiento. No pude evitar gemir contra su piel cuando su mano llegó hasta mi cinturón. La urgencia tomó lugar, quería estar dentro de ella, tanto como ella quería tenerme dentro de sí. El romanticismo se desvaneció entre nosotros, lo único que queríamos era perdernos en la lujuria y en la desesperación de completar el apareamiento que nuestros instintos animales reclamaban.

Dejé de atender sus pechos y con fuerza me deshice de mi maldito cinturón. La excitación hacía que nuestra respiración se hiciera más pesada, parecíamos poseídos por una extraña furia sensual. Ese momento era, sin dudas, el más erótico de mi vida. Nunca había logrado alcanzar ese grado de excitación. Y al parecer a Serena le pasaba lo mismo, su humedad se deslizaba fuera de ella, lo pude ver y eso me calentó más, la imagen de sus fluidos preparándola para recibirme era tan sensual, que amenazaban con hacerme estallar antes de entrar en ella.

Sonreí triunfante, sabía que ella estaba al borde del delirio y me encantaba. Tomé aire y valor para separarme de ella. No quería que nuestra primera y tal vez única vez fuera en un sillón en medio de la sala familiar. La quería en mi dormitorio, en mi cama, sobre sábanas de seda negra gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer bajo mi cuerpo. Quería que nada interrumpiera el único pensamiento que debía tener en su cabeza.

Yo, y el placer que podía darle.

Fuera de nosotros quedaba el mundo y no quería que ningún recuerdo o pensamiento la invadiera. Ella en mi cama, rogando por mí y consiguiendo todo lo que deseaba, esa era mi más grande fantasía y la iba a cumplir.

Me levanté del sillón y le tendí mi mano, ella no dudó en tomarla y seguirme. Parecía inconsciente de su desnudez, lo que me hizo desearla más, cada paso que dábamos era interrumpido por ella o por mí, mientras nos atrapábamos contra alguna pared.

Cuando entramos en mi habitación escuché el jadeo de sorpresa de Serena, era la primera vez que entraba a mi santuario, por primera vez entendió los chistes de Seiya cuando hablaba que su hermano vivía en la oscuridad. Paredes, pisos, muebles y sábanas de seda, todo color negro. Mis dominios, el lugar donde nunca entraba la luz por las noches, el lugar donde dejaba de ser Kou, Chiba, hermano, tutor, o protector. Ahí era donde yo volvía a ser sólo yo, un hombre con deseos, con miedos, con defectos y sin cargas. O al menos así lo intentaba.

Me di vuelta para mirarla, todavía seguía tomada de mi mano, mirándome con deseo, inocencia, algo de miedo y curiosidad. La acerqué a mí mientras cerraba la puerta, de pronto ella pareció tan pequeña a mi lado, y no pude evitar recordar mi historia mitológica favorita. El rapto de Perséfone, en ese momento Serena era la diosa y yo no era otro más que el magnánimo Hades. Por tenerla a mi lado por siempre, yo sería capaz de todo, al igual que él.

La tomé en mis brazos para luego tirarla en medio de la cama, fui tan primitivo que Serena no pudo contener la risa. Hasta que me miró a los ojos y la risa se transformó en gemido, me quité los pantalones lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Dándole tiempo para arrepentirse y deseando de todo corazón que no lo hiciera, porque una vez que me los sacara, no habría vuelta atrás.

Cuando mis pantalones cayeron la vista de Serena se dirigió a mi pene y pude ver como contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Estaba listo y duro para ella, su mirada se tornó lasciva, humedeció sus labios con su lengua, parecía como si ya se imaginara tomándome en su boca y eso me excitó todavía más.

Me acerqué a la cama y la tomé de sus tobillos para arrastrarla donde quería. Cuando la tuve al alcance de mi mano acaricié los rizos dorados de su pubis y lentamente comencé a descender hasta encontrarme con la cálida humedad de su cuerpo, estaba preparada para mí. Pero no era lo suficiente, yo sabía que era un poco más grande que el promedio, y quería que ella estuviera completamente abierta y mojada para mí.

Su cuerpo se estremecía con el creciente placer, y yo sabía que mucho tiempo más no aguantaría, cambié mis dedos por la boca. Embriagándome con el sabor y el intenso olor del sexo de Serena, jamás había probado algo tan exquisito y por los gritos de ella que ella daba, estaba haciendo mi trabajo más que bien. Noté que su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más rígido, a la vez que me imploraba que no me detuviera, que siguieran lamiendo cada rincón. Y lo hice con ganas recorriendo cada pliegue, viendo como sus labios se ponían cada vez más rojos, como su propia excitación la humedecía más y yo bebía de ella como estuviera muerto de sed.

Volví a concentrarme en su clítoris, Serena estaba urgida de ese primer orgasmo y lo necesitaba más que respirar. Estaba tan cerca que acabaría antes de yo lograra penetrarla y seguramente me llevaría al clímax a mí. Pero no quería que terminar así, quería disfrutar de tenerla bajo mío un poco más, quería empujarla hasta conseguir llegar profundamente dentro de ella. Y recién ahí, anidado en su interior me dejaría ir.

Con esa idea en mi mente, llevé dos de mis dedos dentro del estrecho canal de Serena, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaban las caderas de ella cada vez más acelerado, más profundo y marcado. El cuerpo de Serena estalló en un grito y perdió toda su rigidez.

Era toda suavidad y entrega, ahora sí estaba lista para mí.

Rápidamente me coloqué sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo y sin poder evitar estremecerme al sentir nuestras pieles en total contacto. Ella también lo sintió, me rodeó con sus brazos y abrió completamente sus piernas para mí. En ese instante dejé que mis deseos se apoderaran de todo mi control, guié mi pene y en una estocada perfecta, dura, potente y profunda, me perdí en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

Podía escucharla gemir, jadear y gritar mientras la embestía furiosamente, miré hacia abajo donde nuestros cuerpos se unían. Mi pene entrando y saliendo de la suave vagina de Serena, profundamente hasta sentir que ella estaba llena de mí. Coloqué mis brazos bajo las rodillas de ella y las levanté, consiguiendo que Serena quedara completamente abierta a mi merced, ya no podía controlar más la profundidad de mis embestidas y gritaba de placer, de sentirse totalmente expuesta a mis deseos.

Sus manos seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo, acariciando cada parte que alcanzara, me volvían loco y cuando tomó entre sus manos mis nalgas, obligándome a clavarme todavía más profundamente dentro de ella, no puede evitar ser yo quien gruñera de placer.

Mis labios vagaron por su boca, su cuello y por cada centímetro de piel que estuviera a mi alcance. Sentí que el sexo de Serena empezaba a estrecharse, lentamente se preparaba para un segundo estallido de placer, y esta vez yo estaba preparado para irme con ella. Su cuerpo empezó a ordeñar mi pene llevándola a ella a un segundo orgasmo y arrastrándome profundamente a mí con ella.

Me desbordé dentro de ella, sentí la calidez de nuestros orgasmos humedeciéndonos entre nuestras piernas. El sudor de nuestros cuerpos uniendo nuestras pieles, el palpitar desbocado de nuestros corazones intentando volver a la normalidad, el olor a sexo en las sábanas y flotando el aire, llenando toda la habitación.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas sentí el amor predominar. Levanté mi cabeza para ver a Serena, su rostro era lo más perfecto que existía, y no pude evitar sonreírle. Era tan intimo estar así, todavía unidos, no había remordimientos de mi parte. Nada podía echar a perder ese momento y al parecer Serena estaba igual que yo.

Sus ojos brillaron con algunas lágrimas mientras acariciaba mi rostro, volvió a besarme y yo respondí su beso, confesándole con él todo lo que la amaba. Pero sin poder decir esas palabras.

Nuevamente me acarició, clavó su mirada en mí y me dijo las palabras más hermosas del mundo:

-Te Amo Darien...

* * *

**_Volví!!!!_**

No puedo más que agradecer que vuelvan a leer esta segunda parte, como verán no terminamos todavía ya que Darien quiere contar un par de cosas más. Algunas picantes y otras no, pero siempre desde su punto de vista, lo que se me hace complicado. Ya que me va contando de a poco y por eso se tarda bastante entre una salida y otra.

Se me está haciendo costumbre, en estos mini fics dejar mi agradecimiento en forma de lista de nombres a todos aquellos que dejaron su review, juro que amo cada segundo que se toman para dejarme sus palabras y me hacen muy feliz al seguir leyéndome.

GRACIAS amigas!!!!

Angie Bloom, Cliondne Black Ralheaven (Sra. Oldman para los amigos!!!), Darienlover, Eliz!!!, Esme!!!, Jenny!!!, Lerinne, Liebende Lesung, Luz Cullen Chiba, Mapi, Martis!!!, NeoReina-sailormoon, Padawan Susy!!!, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Psyque (midmoon, lo que sea Amo tu nuevo Nick jajajaja), Sailor Lady, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Sereydarien, TamaGatubela!!!, Usako de chiba, Xime!!!, Luz!!!

Como todos los años Suyi está con su síndrome "Buaaa apesto escribiendo" así que tienen que esperar a que TAMA me levante el ánimo y así pueda seguir!!!!

Mientras continúo escribiendo Baby Boom!, que está quedando re lindo!!! Es el capi antes del gran final así que espero terminarlo pronto y que puedan leerlo. Hechizo está casi igual pero ese tarda más en escribirse porque es más complicado así que les pido un poco más de paciencia que todo está llegando a su fin. CAOS tengo que escribir tres finales para tres historias muy diferentes!!!! Deséenme suerte, que cuando antes termine más rápido llega BLACK MAGAZINE y otras cositas interesantes!!!

Bueno creo que eso es todo, espero que tengan un maravilloso año llego de alegría, amor, ilusiones y mucha creatividad.


	3. Hades

Dormía entre mis brazos, su respiración hacía cosquillas sobre mi pecho. Era mi fantasía más prohibida, la mujer de mis sueños y el amor de mi vida.

Luego de confesarme su amor cayó rendida ante la voracidad de mi pasión _–No me importa lo que piensen mi ego es demasiado grande como para no creer lo contrario, ella no estaba preparada para quemarse con tanto fuego._-.

Luego de divagar un largo rato admirando su figura, mí cuerpo se relajó completamente sintiendo esas suaves cosquillas que hacía su respiración en mi pecho y el peso de su cabeza justo donde mi corazón, ahora más calmo, latía por ella.

Era mi fantasía más perfecta y como si de un mal chiste se tratara, me quedé dormido.

Media hora después, abrí los ojos sintiendo que me moría de hambre. Sin despertar a Serena me levanté y vistiéndome sólo con una bata que usaba cuando estaba demasiado vago para ponerme ropa. Bajé las escaleras concentrado en hacer y rehacer el nudo del cinturón, pensaba en todas las repercusiones que tendrían esa mañana entre nosotros.

Llegué a la cocina y me vi mi imagen reflejada en la heladera, no pude evitar golpear mi cabeza contra la dura superficie una y otra vez. Había cagado la vida de las personas que más amaba y sólo por la necesidad de mi cuerpo… y de mi alma. Porque condenado al mismo infierno por mis acciones, como lo estaba, ella era todo lo que yo deseaba y amaba.

De pronto sentí un frío recorrer por mi espalda, Seiya. Había traicionado a mi hermano de una forma terrible y lo peor de todo es que no sentía remordimiento por haberla amado. Sólo temía a lo que pasaría después, el daño que le había hecho a ellos por dejarme llevar por el único deseo egoísta que había en mi ser.

Me tomé el tiempo para pensar en cómo reaccionaría mi hermano cuando tuviera que contarle lo sucedido. Me iría de casa, lo sabía, no podía seguir viviendo así y tal vez ellos pudieran rearmar el matrimonio que tenían… Odiaba perder el control, pero me daba más miedo perder a mi hermano y a Serena por lo que había pasado.

Unos minutos después, cuando finalmente estuve calmado, la sentí. No tuve que levantar la vista para saber para que ella estaba ahí, en la cocina. Parecía una muñequita vestida otra de mis camisas, toda angustiada a punto de llorar.

Abrí mis brazos y ella no tardó en correr a ellos, tomó envión y saltó envolviendo sus piernas mi cintura. La sostuve con fuerzas, dejándola llorar todo lo que necesitara sabiendo que las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro también eran mías.

Y de pronto me besó, me besó sollozando una y otra vez que "realmente" me amaba como una mujer ama a un hombre.

Que nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera casada con Seiya, y que sentía que lo habíamos traicionado de la peor manera.

_-Cómo no va a ser una traición, cuando no siento remordimientos porque hayamos hecho el amor. Lo que me duele es saber que a pesar de todo, quiero volver a tu cama y no dejarte nunca más. Amo a Seiya, Darien, siempre lo voy a hacer, pero hace tiempo que lo nuestro cambió. Eso era algo que tarde o temprano iba a terminar mal, pero saber que mi corazón no pertenece a otro sino a vos, me hace sentir como si le clavara un puñal por la espalda.-_ me dijo antes de volver a besarme.

Otra vez la pasión obnubiló cualquier rastro de sensatez y la hice mía sombre la mesa del desayuno.

Por primera vez…

A partir de ahí nos convertimos en amantes de todas las formas posibles, nunca compartí con nadie tanto como lo hice con ella. Y cada segundo a su lado se convirtió en esencial para mi supervivencia.

Cada salida a la calle era excitante, rozarse pero no poder tocarse, mirarse y desearse. Todo terminaba siendo siempre un juego erótico que nos dejaba lo suficientemente excitados como para matarnos en cuanto cruzáramos la puerta de casa.

Más de una vez el peligro de ser descubiertos me llevó a arriesgarme de más. –_Lo siento por ustedes, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír al recordarlo. Hoy me siento generoso y les voy a contar una de mis favoritas, acomódense.-_

Semanas después de que nuestro romance comenzara, y luego de ver una película de época, decidimos que en nuestro hogar _–la pequeña mansión Wayne, sí, sigo con la analogía de Batman… I'm batman baby y he dicho...- _las cenas deberían a ser _imperiales. _Así que mancomunado el esfuerzo de nuestros empleados, la cena se convirtió en toda una experiencia degustativa para los sentidos, y yo no pude evitar dejarme llevar.

Una noche mientras veía a Serena vestida de gala sólo para mí, porque así lo habíamos decidido, no pude dejar de notar que el entalladísimo vestido blanco que llevaba era de esos que no sólo resaltaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de la mujer. Sino que además, era imposible de llevar, con ropa interior.

Mi mirada se posó a sobre los pechos de Serena y prestando absoluta atención a ellos, pude notar como sutilmente los rosados pezones de ella oscurecían la tela impoluta. Era un vestido que sólo usaría para mí, lo sé, lo sé todo sobre ella y en ese momento sabía lo excitada que estaba. Ahora sí su pezones empujaban la tela, marcándose bajo ella, pidiéndome a gritos mis atenciones y no pude evitar que se me hiciera agua la boca. Tenía que tenerla en ese momento tenía que hacer algo, porque todavía faltaba al menos una hora para que toda esa pantomima de la cena terminara.

Levanté mi vista y cuando llegué a ver sus ojos, la pasión relucía en ellos. Su respiración era forzada, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, como seguramente trataría de ocultar la humedad entre sus piernas. No necesitaba ver debajo de la mesa para saber que sus piernas estarían fuertemente cruzadas, obligándose a retener toda esa calidez que seguro ya la empapaba.

Miré la mesa y calculé el tiempo, el primer plato había sido servido y el plato principal estaba sobre la mesa. Eso nos daría al menos media hora antes de que sirvientes interrumpieran trayendo el postre, no era mucho tiempo, pero para un pequeño bocado sería suficiente.

Me levanté de mi asiento y mientras caminaba hasta ella, que no fueron más de tres pasos, bajé mi mano hasta el cierre de mi pantalón. La mirada de ella se dirigió directamente al mismo lugar, vio como sin ningún tipo de apuro yo sacaba mi duro miembro y comenzaba a acariciarme para ella. Sus ojos se abrieron más y miró con temor la puerta, pero su deseo pudo más y volvió la vista a mí, siguiendo mi mano que estimulaba más y más mi pene. Se relamió los labios y eso casi me hace perder el control, esa boquita suya era perversamente perfecta y amaba hacerme acabar dentro de ella. Pero esa noche no, esa noche ya tenía planes para mi erección, y era dentro de Serena donde pensaba dejarme ir.

Me arrodillé a su lado, dejando el espacio justo para poder moverla a continuación, hice que una de sus manos siguiera masturbándome mientras con cuidado colocaba su silla frente a mí, lentamente fui subiendo mis manos por sus torneadas piernas levantando a mi paso la falda del vestido. Y cuando llegué a la altura de sus muslos, la insté a abrir las piernas, para darme cuentas en medio de un gemido, que mi mente no me había jugado una mala pasada, ella definitivamente no llevaba ropa interior.

En ese momento tuve que detener sus caricias, si quería que todo terminara conmigo dentro de ella, necesitaría recuperar el control de mi mismo y por suerte, rápidamente pude hacerlo. No hubo juego previo, no había tiempo para eso y cada vez estaba más próximo el momento en que las puertas se abrirían para traer el postre a la mesa. Así que con cuidado, utilicé mis dedos para estimular la cálida y húmeda entrada de Serena, logrando que ella jadeara al sentir cómo lubricaba toda su vulva con sus propios fluidos, preparándola para mi entrada. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con su cara transformada por el placer, la besé devorando su boca, introduciendo con dureza mi lengua como lo haría en minutos con mi pene. Sin darle tregua ni tiempo para que pensara en otra cosa más que el sexo que íbamos a tener a continuación.

Una de mis manos fue desde sus caderas, hasta sus nalgas presionándolas para que se corrieran hasta dejarla al borde de la silla. Sus piernas se abrieron más hasta que nuestro sexos se tocaron, con la mano todavía empapada del placer de ella, tomé mi miembro hasta dejarlo en la entrada del su cuerpo. Y sin pedir ningún permiso, entré de un solo y fuerte envión.

Nuestras bocas unidas lograron contener el grito que escapó de ambos al sentirnos profundamente unidos. Los dos queríamos más y de haber estado solos no tenía duda de que la hubiese poseído sobre la mesa, desvistiéndola y comiendo de su cuerpo. Pero esta vez tenía que contentarse con eso.

Nuestros sexos unidos de forma rápida y violenta, mi pene entrando y saliendo con desesperación golpeando con la fuerza justa que la volvería loca. Levanté sus piernas, haciendo que todo nuestro peso reposara en la silla y en mí, logrando con eso exponerla completamente y dejarla a mi merced. Yo controlaba todo, tanto si podía tomarlo todo de mí o no, ya tendría tiempo a la noche para ser tierno, en ese momento lo único que me importaba era seguir con mi feroz ritmo alimentándome de los pequeños gritos de placer que se escapaban de ella.

Finalmente el cuerpo de Serena se tensó, cerró los ojos y hundió profundamente su lengua dentro de mi boca antes soltar un grito ahogado, su cuerpo exprimió mi miembro mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo, obligándome a seguirla sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Una, dos, tres veces más logré introducirme profundamente, antes de acabar dentro de ella conteniendo mi grito a duras penas.

Nos tomó más tiempo recomponernos que el acto en sí, el olor del sexo llenó el comedor, intoxicándonos más de los que habíamos estado antes, y justo cuando casi volvemos a caer en la tentación, la puerta sonó trayendo consigo a nuestro empleados y el postre.

Nunca supimos qué pensaron, pero tampoco nos importó, la siguiente hora y media que tardamos en llegar a la cama, nos preparó para una noche completa de deseo. En la que ninguno de los dos llegó a dormir.

…

Pero todo no dura eternamente y una noche mi hermano llamó. Serena no pudo contener la emoción mientras hablaba con él. No era la primera vez que ella reaccionaba así con él, Serena era efusiva con la gente que quería y no era necesario que nadie me señalara que el hombre con el que ella hablaba era su esposo.

No hablamos mucho esa noche, decidimos cenar en casa pero la cena no tuvo nada de señorial, la normalidad había vuelto, la vida volvería a ser la misma la noche siguiente. Seiya volvía y con él terminaba el sueño que nos había unido a Serena y a mí.

La vida era una perra…

No había utilizado nunca esa frase hasta ese día, no podía decir que no estuviera feliz por la vuelta de mi hermano, pero desgraciadamente era un cerdo repugnante que deseaba a Serena para mí solo_. -Y lo peor que era el que estaba totalmente en falta era yo, el que había roto cada código familiar, moral… el cualquier título que quieran ponerle…-_

Supe que mi silencio lastimaba a Serena, ¿pero qué podía decirle? Todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, que había sido sin lugar a dudas el más feliz de mi vida. Había sido tiempo robado y había terminado. Me levanté de la mesa antes que ella pudiera hablar, la conocía demasiado bien, podía ver la lucha interna que Serena tenía. Quería salvarme, y yo no podía permitirle llevar toda la culpa. Era lo suficientemente hombre para saber que la culpa, si bien era nuestra, jamás dejaría que cayera sobre ella.

Fui a la biblioteca, tomé un par de tragos… La última noche solos, y yo la desaprovechaba buscando algo, tal vez valor, al fondo de la botella. No tuve noción del paso del tiempo, pero ya era más de media noche cuando llegué a mi habitación.

La cama estaba desarmada, seguramente Serena había estado esperándolo, pero al verla vacía no pude evitar pensar que de ahora en más así sería mi vida. Vacía.

No quería ir a mi cama, no podía dormir sabiendo que mis sábanas todavía olerían a ella. Me senté en mi gran sillón, negro, igual que todo en mi habitación. Más de una vez Serena había bromeado acerca de lo poco vivo que era mi cuarto, lo llamaba el Hades y yo era, según ella, el mismo dios griego, y yo lo prefería así. Allí la luz no interrumpía mis sueños, allí podía descansar sabiendo que era mi lugar, que estaba en mi territorio.

Ella había reído en cada ocasión, pero había ayudado a decorarlo. Acaricié la aterciopelada tela azabache mi trono de Hades, diseñado por ella según sus locos bosquejos, el trono de un dios había dicho el día que me lo regalara. Sonreí pensando en ella, Serena era mi sonrisa, mi corazón y mi alma. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido, tal vez derrotado por la realidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de pronto sentí calor, ese maravilloso calor que te invita a arrebujarte más en una manta y ahí lo supe. Ella estaba durmiendo junto a mí, abrí los ojos y la vi tambaleando en el borde del sillón, todo para pasar nuestra última noche juntos y yo había perdido el tiempo sintiendo compasión por mí y sin pensar en ella. En cuánto podía necesitarme esa noche.

Es increíble los lazos que crea la intimidad, uno puede compartir miles de encuentros casuales y unirse carnalmente a otra persona, pero la intimidad de dormir abrazado a alguien, sabiendo que la mañana siguiente su rostro es lo primero que vas a querer ver. Eso no se da con cualquiera, lo sé, lo sé bien porque no he sido un monje en mi vida, he tenido mujeres hermosas a mi lado. Pero también sé que sólo Serena despierta en mí este sentimiento, esta vulnerabilidad, por ella haría lo fuera y será el único pecado por el que nunca me arrepentiría.

La tomé en brazos, sabiendo que duraría muy poco dormida, y la llevé a nuestra cama. Todavía el sol no asomaba y ella era mía, al menos por unas horas más, ella era mía.

…..

La mañana llegó, la casa vibraba de emoción por la vuelta de Seiya y nosotros no podíamos estar más expectantes a pesar de todo, ver de nuevo a mi hermano llenaba mi corazón de alegría.  
Cuando llegó Serena corrió a su encuentro, saltó y se besaron como él hubiese vuelto de la guerra y no de vivir cómodamente en Rusia, pero ella era así, desbordaba pasión por todo lo que quería y la rodeaba y no puede evitar reírme al verlos tan felices en su reencuentro.

Seiya la mimó sin remordimientos, la llenó de regalos que la hicieron reír y otros la hicieron sonrojar. Los dos parecían dos chicos jugando y riéndose, de vez en cuando se besaban, pero esos besos no me molestaban. Por primera vez notaba que eran muestras de afecto entre ellos y no de pasión, se besaban porque les era tan natural como respirar. Y no pude dejar de sentir satisfacción al darme cuenta que a diferencia de los besos de ellos, el simple roce de mis labios con los de Serena, le hacían perder el aliento, la estremecían. Eso era pasión y existían entre nosotros.

Salimos a cenar afuera, al restaurante favorito de Serena, reímos sin parar de las anécdotas de mi hermano, sólo él podía pasar por cosas tan ridículas y encima contarlas. Por desgracia no pude seguir comiendo con ellos, mi celular sonó y tuve que hacerme cargo de mi verdadera ocupación. Me retiré no sin antes dale a Serena un casto beso en la mejilla, ella odiaba esas llamadas a cualquier hora, pero porque sabían que seguramente no dormiría en todo la noche tratando solucionar el problema que había surgido.

Me subí al un taxi y viajé hasta mi oficina con la mente puesta en los dos que había dejado atrás y no en el trabajo que tenía adelante. No podía dejar de preguntarme qué iría a pasar esa noche, cómo íbamos a dormir bajo el mismo techo los tres fingiendo que nada había pasado. Yo no podía y sabía que ella tampoco. Eso sin sumar la tortura que sería no sentir el cuerpo de mi amada en mi cama, las cosquillas que me hacía su respiración en mi pecho cuando dormía sobre mí. O cómo haría para amanecer sin ver su sonrisa.

Volví a casa, las luces estaban todas prendidas y eso me asustó, eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Algo tenía que haber pasado y por un instante no tuve idea de qué podía ser, hasta que Seiya salió a la puerta.

Ya lo sabía, podía notar su cuerpo tenso y la rigidez en su rostro. Se acercó a mí con una intensión clara y yo no puse resistencia cuando me golpeó, me lo merecía. Si estuviera en su lugar, habría matado al hombre que tocara a Serena.

Pero lo que siguió fue peor, cayó al piso y me abrazó las piernas sollozando. No entendía mucho más que "gracias" y el resto eran puras incoherencias. Cuando logré que se pusiera de pie entramos a la casa, nos dirigimos al living dónde vi a una mujer pelirroja sentada junto a Serena. No me detuve mirando a nuestra invitada, si no la cara de angustia que ponía mi amada al verme golpeado. Trató de acercarse a mí, pero preferí que se quedara dónde estaba, haciendo un gesto con la mano de que estaba bien, no quería que mi hermano tuviera ningún motivo para volver a enojarse.

A diferencia Serena, la joven pelirroja se tiró sobre Seiya en cuanto estuvo sentado antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar. Y una a una todas las mentiras que nos rodeaban empezaron a caer por su propio peso, cada uno de nosotros era condenado, juez y jurado. Nadie estaba libre de culpa o cargo, siquiera nuestra nueva invitada que terminó siendo la "mujer" de mi hermano. No faltaron lágrimas o reproches, dedos acusando, gritos, tampoco nadie se quejó cuando Serena, sin aguantarse más sentada se acercó a la licorera y empezó a llenar cuatro vasos. Hasta que el sol no encontró amargados, dolidos y juntos.

Y bajo la luz del nuevo amanecer, nada ya pareció tan importante, tan perverso o erróneo. De golpe todo fue claro, y todo estuvo bien, el futuro se abrió ante nosotros con tanta seguridad como el saber que siempre había un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad de ser felices. Tal vez no sabíamos exactamente cómo íbamos a hacer, pero lo que fuera necesario se iba a intentar.

Y así de a poco, las sonrisas fueron apareciendo en nuestras caras, como también el evidente cansancio, había sido una carnicería de sentimientos y nada peor que eso para dejar a una persona física y mentalmente agotada.

El primero en levantarse fue Seiya, tomó de la mano a Kakyuu y se retiró a sus aposentos, dejándonos a una muy inquita Serena y a mí mirándonos por unos momentos antes que ella saliera corriendo hasta su habitación. Y en ese momento no supe que hacer, seguirla y convencerla de llevarla a mi cama, o dejarla dónde estaba.

A pesar de todo ella había elegido irse, ¿no?

Llegué a mi cuarto y me desvestí sin ganas, quería ir a la cama pero realmente me sentía sucio, necesitaba limpiarme de algo que no sabía que era, tal vez culpa, tal vez el resentimiento porque mi hermano dormía abrazado a la mujer de su vida y yo no tenía esa posibilidad. La ducha relajó mi cuerpo y también mi cabeza, si yo quería algo, debía luchar por ello hasta conseguirlo. Y yo quería a Serena a mi lado, eso renovó mis energías, me sequé corriendo, comprobé que mi ojo estaba empezando a ponerse morado por el golpe que me había propinado mi hermano, me puse mi bata negra y me dirigí a donde estaba ella.

Abrí la puerta sin molestarme en golpear y la vi sentada mirando la venta, todavía vestida y con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Me acerqué, me arrodillé frente a ella y desnudé mi alma.

Le dije lo hermosa y perfecta que era, que hacía del mundo un lugar mejor, que nadie podía dejar a admirar su pasión, su amor por la vida, su compasión y por sobre todas las cosas, le dije lo mucho que la amaba y cuánto la necesitaba para compartir la vida a su lado.

Las lágrimas contenidas cayeron de sus ojos y finalmente se abrazó a mi cuello, respondiendo cada una de mis declaraciones de amor y del inmenso alivio que sentía ahora que Seiya tenía a quién amar.

Me levanté, la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a mi cama, el lugar al que pertenecía y del cual nunca más le iba a dejar ir. La amé hasta que los dos caímos extenuados, pero antes de perder la conciencia la abracé contra mí, entrelacé mis piernas con las suyas y recién ahí, cuando nuestros cuerpos fueron una maraña de miembros, recién pudimos relajarnos y descansar.

…..

-Hola guapo.- la voz de Serena al despertar hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. –¿La tuviste en brazos todo el tiempo que estuve dormida?

La sonrisa que puse me delató culpable y Serena no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza, ella sabía desde el principio que yo iba a mimar a nuestra hija, hasta el cansancio. Se acomodó en la cama y estiró los brazos, en un muy claro "devolveme a mi hija, ya la tuviste demasiado tiempo, ella es mía".

Y al momento que las vi juntas mi corazón volvió a dejar de latir, sé que algún día voy a acostumbrarme a esa imagen, pero sé que nunca va a dejar de emocionarme. Ellas son el amor de mi vida, una es mi corazón y ahora la más pequeña es el motivo por el que él late, y nunca me voy a arrepentir de nada de lo que viví. Sí, no fue fácil y tal vez nunca lo sea, pero…

_Hay veces que lo prohibido es exactamente lo que uno necesita para vivir..._


End file.
